The Dark God: War of Capture
by BookwormGamer
Summary: A tale of strife, misery, and desparation, this is about the War of Capture, when three heroes and Ashera overcame the Dark God, capturing him in a medallion...I'm bad at titles and summaries, apparently.
1. Chapter 1: Seed of Betrayal

Hey there, this is my first fanfic...first, I must say one thing: FIRE EMBLEM FTW! Now that I got that out of my system...well, this is my idea of what happened with the Dark God years ago, against King Deghinsea (I think) of Goldoa, Altina, and the unknown hero. So, let's get rid of all the neccessary junk before I start.

**Disclaimer:** sobs ...I don't own Fire Emblem...Nintendo and Intelligent Systems are lucky. Altina, King Deghinsea, Sephiran, Ashera, and the Dark God are not my characters...all characters that I actually DO own will be mentioned at the end of the chapter of their appearance. If only I owned Fire Emblem...then I would've let Maniac Mode come to the U.S. and made sure Fire Emblem 5 was here, too.

**Warnings:** Althought not explicit or graphic enough to be M, I may include some heavy stuff here...maybe. At least enough to be rated what it is. Also, some spoilers if you haven't finished Path of Radiance (my favorite U.S. Fire Emblem, if you for some reason wanted to know).

**Extra Things: **I am NOT obligated to review your story if you review mine, ESPECIALLY if you give me a "gr8 j0b, by3," because I want to get published one day...also, if you do get a review from me, expect to have criticism. I'm good at criticizing fan-related Fire Emblem stuff.

**Questions for you guys (I'm new at fanfic!):** What counts as angst?

Me: Now let's get-

Gatrie: WADDUP, MAH MAN! YO, DRINKS ON YOU! slaps my back

Me: spine shatters Ow...

* * *

Walking across the moist soil, letting his boots sink into it, a man strode into the village he lived in- no, it would be formerly now…temporarily stopping, the man sighed, letting the soft rain fall upon him, letting it slide off. This had always calmed him down, especially in the night like now, but now, with the task he was burdened, it no longer did… 

"The night has always calmed me," the man spoke to himself, "and so has the rain…yet nothing comforts me now. Today, the night is no longer a shadow filled with calm, but a dark cloak, void of all, neither exciting nor relaxing…and the rain, it feels so sharp, so piercing. Has nature idea of what deeds I do today?"

He had long, black hair that smoothly flowed onto his shoulders and was a white, pale skin. The man had one of the fairest faces upon Tellius, and his eyes, which usually shone with a bright light, seemed dim for once, caused by recent troubles. He was traveling in a dark brown cloak, though it did seem to resemble a mere piece of cloth ripped from something a weaver would make any day. That would explain the lack of resistance to soaking, which was usually endowed upon cloaks by mages…

Continuing his walk, the man felt his conscience and desires struggle with each other, knowing that his fate had already been sealed…who could resist such strength, such will?

_Everyone can, you fool…fate is only sealed by the one who it focuses on. And you know that day, those words, they could all have been ignored_, his conscience muttered. Deep down, in the depths of his soul, where a small flame was instead of the ice, the man knew this, yet he struggled for the best, or at least what he thought was.

Looking around, the man found the house he was searching for. Like all the others, it had a terraced roof and was a dull yellow color, or something close to a mix of both yellow and black…however, this one was built of stone and, strangely enough, glowed a noticeable red.

_Blood red, like that which I shall_ _soon...ah, don't think about that now. _Long ago, it was built by a powerful sage, who decided that wood would not do at all as he would be practicing fire magic. And, too ward off spirits, the sage made it look like it was covered in blood every night, when the most powerful ones would come.

"No spirits, but maybe the current resident would wish it worked on beorc," the man commented, striding towards the door, also seeming as if it were covered in blood. Sharply and powerfully knocking on the door three times, the man waited outside until the door opened.

"Ah, my friend, Sephiran…please, come in! You must be soaking wet by now, after the long travels you have made. People have wondered when you would come back, and some believed you were dead…after all, it has been one and half year, instead of the sixth months you stated," the house's owner stated.

"Thank you, Iarvil…" Sephiran responded, hesitantly walking in. "I…though you might've…moved out, due to all the strange rumors…of this house being one of death…" _Thought or hoped?_ he asked himself.

"Of course not! After the advice you gave me about ignoring what others say and following your own path?" Iarvil questioned, as Sephiran's feet shifted slightly. "What's with all the hesitation, anyway?"

"Well, I'm not…sure how to talk…to my…friend after this long time," Sephiran lied. "Now, may I…stay here for the night?"

"For the night! Why not just move completely back in?" Iarvil replied.

"Well, I have found…a new land I am…fascinated by," Sephiran answered. "And I've come here…just to say…farewell. Unless, well, would you like to come back with me?"

"Hm, well, seeing as how you're leaving, why not me? There's nothing here except bothersome people muttering about my death being inevitable from living in this old house, you know! I'll come, Sephiran."

"Ah…excellent," Sephiran stated, without a sign of excitement. "This will be great…it's an excellent village, at peace, with a powerful and wise ruler…it's in the mountain range on the northwest part of this empire…and, well, it's fascinating for fighters, magic users, and scholars like me, if you don't mind a bit of adventure and…chaos."

"Sounds like a great place, old friend. Can't wait to see that town…you can stay in my bed tonight. I'm staying up, packing, and thinking how to make a living there, alright? I'm tired of being a fat, lazy merchant's helper…"

"…your hospitality is appreciated greatly," Sephiran told Iarvil, now feeling uncomfortable. A gnawing feeling had formed in his stomach, and he was feeling guiltier than he was before even stepping foot in the house. His friend was helping him at the expense of some minor luxuries for himself, and what was he, Sephiran, doing for Iarvil? i What a cruel fate upon me… /i Sephiran thought. i No, what a cruel predicament you put yourself in/i a small piece of his mind retorted.

"Now get some rest. Traveling, from what I know, is hard on scholars like you, and it certainly looks like it's been rough…your face seems rather wear, for once."

**The Next Morning**

Sephiran sleepily opened his eyes, ready to let the sunlight wash over his vision. This day, though, there was no sun, but instead, gray clouds enveloping the sky. "My existence truly is no longer welcome…now it truly does need to become a permanent factor in this world."

The sheets were not comfortable either, now feeling as if they were cold sheets of ice. Sephiran knew that was truly not the case, yet he could not stop himself from feeling that, and also, inside of him, a space in his chest was slowly becoming hollow- no, just a void…

Ignoring the sky, Sephiran continued to observe how everything was outside. The ground, from the previous night's rain, had been completely soaked, and it was blatantly obvious how muddy it would be outside, thus slowing the travel. Also, despite the slow entrance into spring, the trees still remained bare, lifeless and cold. Sephiran shuddered, remembering how he once saw a great and terrible burning of a patch of a forest once before in his travels, hoping that in the future, a second one would never occur.

Not only had the life of the earth been drained away, but so had the life of the wildlife. Repulsed by the trees, late coming back from whatever land beyond Tellius, or for a completely different reason, the birds had yet to return, bringing the joy of their chirping along. Squirrels, which Sephiran fondly remembered from his past childhood, especially when he made the bad mistake of dropping an apple into a batch of acorns, were also missing.

"My deeds…I repulse, repent them yet there is no escape, of course…I have been set in my path, and nothing can be done to change that fact…" Sephiran mumbled, slipping into his thoughts. They were interrupted by three loud raps on the door to the bedroom.

"Sephiran, we should be leaving now…I don't want the villagers to cause a huge commotion about this, especially that merchant. He has far too many friends for my liking, all fat like him, and none would let me pass out of this town the past six months. Chances are they haven't changed since last week's attempt," Iarvil's voice announced.

"Alright, then. I'm coming out, my friend," Sephiran responded. Quickly searching, he found something essential to him. A dagger he could conceal in his sleeve without cutting himself, yet bleeding any other.

**One Week Later**

They had traveled far north through Begnion, Sephiran insisting on avoiding towns to avoid being recognized (though he would not explain who would know them), through the vast plains and hills. The hills, at spring and winter, generally lacked any distinguishing feature about them. However, in the summer and autumn, strange plants exclusive to northeast Begnion sprang, growing at an incredibly fast rate. These plants, in the summer, shone brightly during the beautiful sunrises, somehow leaving a strange song in your mind. When you tried humming, singing, or recalling it, though, it generally disappeared…in the autumn, when the sun's time was shortening, the plants somehow gave off a brilliant light, of seven different colors.

_Though I doubt they would come if it were autumn or summer right now…if just because of me,_ Sephiran thought sadly.

"Sephiran, we're at the mountain-" Iarvil stopped in mid-sentence, dumbfounded by what he was seeing. Looking up, Sephiran stopped his pondering and gazed up in wonder as well, despite having seen it once before.

The sun was slowly beginning its descent and fading from view until dawn next morning. In the northeastern mountain range of Begnion, though, it was beyond comparison to any other one. Whenever the sun departed, the light brought out the strange colors of the unnamed mountains. Red shone here, brown there, and yellow was in random spots as well. Green was in another area as well as blue; any color could be found. It sounded disorganized and an eyesore, but seeing it would change anyone's mind instantaneously.

"We need to find somewhere to sleep," Sephiran told Iarvil. "Bandits lurk here…how about that cave?" He pointed towards a cavern off in the side of one mountain, the rocks painted green nearby.

Inside the cave, Sephiran led Iarvil into a wide, circular chamber where they would be able to find rest. "I'll take first watch," Sephiran offered. "You took the whole time just yesterday, and you desparately need rest. Might as well let you sleep through the entire night."

"Alright, but are you sure?"

Sephiran paused for a moment, his face pained and confused. "…yes…I'm sure…"

**Midnight**

In the cave, Sephiran had reluctantly waited until midnight, filled with fear and unease. As the day shifted to a new one, Sephiran sighed, wishing that bandits truly did stalk the mountains, some coming to raid them earlier. But now there was no turning back.

As midnight came, the chamber started undergoing a transformation. The walls, cast in shadows, became a crimson red, with black painted everywhere. Sephiran shuddered, hating the faces…they were faces of death and despair, darkness and hopelessness.

One part of the cave slowly faded away, revealing a small alcove. When Sephiran tried entering it, nothing could happen, but there was still something inside. The corpse of a bishop.

The bishop's face seemed to flare with life, suddenly, and a raspy whisper came from his mouth. "…Sephiran…did you bring…a friend…for unwilling death…?"

"Yes, my lord. I would not fail you, or I'd never return from shame…"

"…excellent, my acolyte. Now, this blood drawing is key, both to you and me. You wish for permanence, for immortality. I can make you ageless, immune to natural death, though in the midst of battle, you must still beware. And I need this to truly gain a mortal form for your world, to gain power…yes, power…the foundation of all…"

"S-s-hould I pr-proceed to k-k-kill Ia- the sacrifice?" Sephiran stammered.

"You fool, of course not! This is a delicate process…as you slay him, by slitting his throat, you must swear allegiance and loyalty to I, Garthoguan, God of Chaos, enemy of that idiot, Ashera…and you must offer your soul, your morals, your passion to darkness, chaos, power…also, you must state that the man before you is worthless, a tool used in the quest for might and immortality. Will you do this? Quickly, decide, as we only have an hour."

"…I-I- will, of c-c-course…" _I have no choice…_Sephiran drew out the dagger from his sleeve, slowly walked towards his friend- tool, and placed his knife upon the neck of Iarvil. i How did this happen to me in the first place/i

Sephiran, searching for knowledge on the dragons of Goldoa, to make it so Begnion could befriend them, had went into the mountains, hoping some information might be there. He had admired the sunset, and then realized he needed shelter. Running into the nearest cave, Sephiran had stumbled into the circular chamber. However, that night, the roughness of the cave floor kept him up as well as his thoughts, to midnight. At that time, the area had changed, and he curiously went towards the alcove, where he had met the Dark God.

At that time, the alcove could be entered, and there was nothing inside. Touching the cave's walls while in the alcove, Sephiran was teared away from reality, into the endless darkness, when a voice spoke. It had told him it was the Dark God, and delved into Sephiran's mind. Disgusted, the Dark God had found purity, kindness, a soul filled with beliefs, but then something had pleased him. He had entered a darker area of Sephiran, where the ambitions and greed was. The Dark God learned of Sephiran's desire to eternally live for knowledge, and a wish to have control over the world, shaping it however he desired. Garthoguan offered to fulfill the wish of immortality, and in time to come, give him control of the world, but to do the second, he needed to be free.

Garthoguan long ago attempted to enter the mortal land of Tellius to bring true war, but Ashera had confronted him, to keep the balance. After a large struggle, Ashera had overpowered Garthoguan and sealed him in his own domain. Her spell was too strong to completely shatter from outside the seal, where his domain was, but he managed to open a small hole. Garthoguan would be able to possess dead bodies, but unfortunately for a small area, the remains of his final shrine.

Sephiran was asked to be his acolyte and kill someone within the alcove, which Sephiran agreed to out of sheer fear. He murdered a bishop in the remnants of the shrine, which the Dark God took control of. However, he could not move beyond the alcove, and now the shrine was divided away from the rest of the world, due to a failsafe of Ashera's magic. Sephiran then on brought countless people to the mountains, killing them, until one more sacrifice was needed to bring the spell to half of its effects. This one would have to be a dear friend of Sephiran's.

Now, Sephiran knelt in front of Iarvil, nervous and dagger ready at hand. Taking a deep breath, Sephiran thought of what to do. i Garthoguan currently is powerless! Bring a bishop, purify the alcove, seal the Dark God once again! And most importantly, save your friend! No…I have gone too far; no bishop would accept me, and I would instantly be killed by his guard. Iarvil's trust in me would shatter, meaning no one would defend my case…no control over my fate, which is to kill Iarvil… /i Sephiran's hands began to cease shaking, his face gaining resolve. He uttered which was required, clearly and loudly as Iarvil stirred.

"S-Sephiran? Is that you?" Iarvil sleepily asked, as his eyes became clearer. Suddenly, he became more alert, though still down on the ground. "What's the dagger for? Were there band- no, Sephiran, how could you?" He brought a fist up to punch Sephiran and knock him away, but his former friend dealt a swift blow to him with the handle of the dagger first. "Where…have your morals gone…?" Iarvil questioned as he loss consciousness.

"I have none," Sephiran coldly stated. He brought down the dagger. "May Garthoguan stay in our presence, in the mortal world, and bring chaos and strife with him. May his human forms rise and cause warfare and mistrust, to gain power. May he gain enough power to stay in his true form in this foolish land. May he crush Ashera, and let me be his immortal, faithful vassal on Tellius!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well, tell me how you think it was, okay? And be honest. Did I rush (not really concerned for this chapter; this was just a prologue...)? Not descriptive? Did I make 5 million spelling errors? Two grammar errors (not concerned about this either...English is not my first language)? TELL ME! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wait, my spine's fixed!

Gatrie: BUTTBOMB!

Me: GY- buttbombed ...pain...

**More Extras:** I think I will take pairing requests for FE7, the original Fire Emblem...I'll make it either a one-shot or more, depending on what you want. But I will turn down requests if I get overloaded, you don't give enough of a reason, or the pairing just pushes me away (I have nothing against yuri or yaoi, but KentxSain, RathxWil, and some others just don't...click with me).


	2. Chapter 2: The Shattered Soul

Erm...sorry it took me forever to update. A combination of writer's block and laziness hit me, but then I managed to type up the next chapter while I was here doing nothing in China (only so much to do after coming every year). I've got a flurry of writing activity, now that I'm taking requests on the Legend of the Emblem site (a great place). Expect a few more fics pretty soon!

...unless Gatrie sends me to the hospital again.

**Disclaimer**: Why do the laws have to keep rubbing it in that I don't own Fire Emblem? breaks down

**WARNING**: This chapter is pretty graphic, tantamount to an M rating. If you are offended by undescriptive nudity and minor sexual themes (without the actual lemon or lime in it), then DO NOT READ. I will just include a summary of all that happened in the next one. However, it would be a good idea to read, so you know the feelings and situation of this character to the fullest extent.

**Little Extras**: The Prologue was too important to be a Prologue. It's going to be Chapter One now.

* * *

The woman was ready to break into tears as she disrobed in front of the man she was supposed to allow into her. Taking a deep breath, she slipped out of the thin, white robe she was wearing, letting it fall to the ground. "Ah, yes, that's perfect, woman," the man sighed as he eagerly walked forward to touch her. 

_How did it get this way,_ the woman thought, a tear forming in her right eye. Completely uncaring of her feelings, the man started by twirling her purple hair and then going across her body.

"Yes, you'll be getting an extra when I pay you," the man gasped, filled with fantasies for that night. _Skin so slim, so soft! The fear in her blue eyes only makes her more seductive…and the perfect sized…_ He let his perverted thoughts and ideas run across his mind, showing lust in face and eyes. The woman choked a sob, recalling when it started, three months ago.

_I sacrificed everything, including what meant dearest to me, to save everything with meaning to me…how ironic_, she thought as the man gripped her with his hands.

"I wonder where you live…" the man whispered in her ear, as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

_The place you'd least expect it…_ The memory of the beginning of these three months of horror flashed once again before her eyes, the only thing she could use to take her mind off being abused.

_A horror to escape from a torture_, the woman thought as a tear dripped onto the ground and the man reached for his belt. Her mind fled to three months ago, when her mind wasjoyful and spirit flew with the clouds, reaching for the stars. She become the woman she was back then, replaying the scene. The start of the horror began again...

**Flashback**

The woman's heart and mind soared high, proud of what she had accomplished. Looking at her beautiful, long white robe, her spirits felt joy as she looked at the special symbol of a woman in the middle. Fingering the gold and silver lining of the robe, gleaming bright under the sun, she remembered the morning perfectly.

The sun was out, shining on a massive building, filled with libraries that scholars would dream of and courtyards, with blooming gardens as well as silver fountains. The rooftop was gold and the sun's light shined on it. In front of the building were marble stairs, starting behind a large, raised platform, gotten onto through ancient oak stairs.

There she had been waiting in line, filled with tension, terror, and eagerness as one by one the women were called to the stage. Men and women wearing the robes she had just received watched, applauding with faces with pride as each woman walked off. Sometimes, the men and women wore hats or hoods that showed their great status, a huge honor to be what they were…

And that day she would join them!

A man on the stage spoke her name, beckoning her to come forth. She had ran up so eager, she tripped and ripped the bottom of her robe. This little mistake drew a few chuckles as she ascended onto the stage, face red and mouth stammering apologies.

"That is quite fine," the man laughed. "You're getting a new robe today, anyways, as you join among us." The man touched her forehead, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear.

"From hereby on, you will be part of a great group, scattered across the land, bringing joy everywhere they go. You are now a priestess, an officially member of our church for Ashera, the goddess who brought life and joy to Tellius! The one who once disguised herself as a beautiful mermaid to lead sailors into finding other lands to trade and converse with!" the man's voice rang. Then came a tension, where she would be assigned to a certain group, each with their own tasks. Altina tried recalling the jobs.

Some would become Missionaries, given the burden of wandering everywhere, spreading their teachings to unite both the beorc and laguz under the worship of the divine, instead of merely acknowledging their existence. For the land had become dangerous.

Anyone who wandered even three trees into the forests of Gallia never returned. The hawk and raven laguz, long shot down for food for beorc, had flied away, to a location unknown, until they recently showed again to commit raids on random beorc targets. Goldoa's dragons guarded their borders, denying access to anyone but a fellow dragon. Herons had retreated deep into a massive desert, choosing a life of safety over a life of comfort. And the beorc lived in random empires ran by tyrannical warlords spread across the northern and eastern halevs of Tellius. The five strongest and largest empires, covering nearly all the beorc lands, were Everil, Nasterix, Miros, Athilia, and Revesra. Luckily, Everil and Athilia were the strongest, both run by the only sane beorc rulers, Everil providing sanctuary to the Church of Ashera.

Also, laguz had become a myth, preferring to stay in their own lands now. The beorc and laguz deeply hated each other. The laguz considered themselves superior as beorc, or humans, could use one of their forms but not the stronger one, and hated how the humans reminded them of their vulnerability in their weaker state. The beorc hated the laguz, because now, when the laguz did stray from their lands, they always took beorc back, to who knew what fate.

Altina shook her head, trying to take her thoughts off those things. She recalled other jobs that were available, each matching a specialty: Healers, Pilgrim Masters, Guiders, and many other jobs. Each priest and priestess had a preference that was often received (her preference being a Chanter), but it was never the most dearly desired job. For that job could lead to the greatest honors given and was given only to the best: Guardians.

The Guardians were many things, all combined together to guard tons of things. They would guard knowledge by teaching initiates, guard the flesh through magic or blade, guard the spirit with hope, guard the conscience through spreading morals, and guard the soul with healings, spiritual or physical.

"Altina, you were the best in every class that was taken, a master of basic healing, a great speaker, a blessed singer, and have proven potential in learning divine magic, both staves and tomes," the man, a bishop, spoke. "You, Altina, are…you are a Guardian." This last sentence was greeted by a roar of joy from the crowd, followed by thunderous clapping and stampeding. It lasted for ten minutes before calming down and the noise spread to the opposite side of the city, where the government was.

Joy erupted from Altina as she accepted the robe, proudly gazing into the symbol of the goddess in the center. That mark was only given to the Guardians…

Now Altina was skipping happily across the center of the church, a large courtyard with a fountain depicting Ashera in the middle. The fountain was symmetrical as it portrayed Ashera forgiving a man as he confessed every sin known. At least, that was what Altina felt it was, feeling that the goddess would be kind and merciful to those who admitted their wrong. Some people, however, proposed that she was condemning the man to eternal damnation, but their support was small. Here, to honor the more popular theory, the clergy would always forgive sinners that came to pray for forgiveness.

As Altina sat down in the courtyard, leaning against the fountain, she let the cool breeze blow into her face. The only thing that calmed her more was the rain, which felt as if it contained untold wisdom and sorrow. Her purple hair blew up slightly, and as she shifted her position, the breeze fell, letting her hair sink into the cool fountain water. Altina gave a sigh. The calm atmosphere was broken by a large yell.

"Altina! I'm glad to have found you! I need to find all the Guardians and Treasurers I can find!" the voice shouted. Altina turned to see the great Archbishop Proveris running towards her. It was the same man who had given her rank that day.

"Archbishop!" Altina remarked, surprised. Quickly, remembering the proper etiquette, Altina knelt down. "Your gr-"

"Cut the formalities right now," the Archbishop suggested. "I have important business to speak of."

"What is it, sir?" Altina asked.

"You see, Everil has long been in struggle with the empire of Miros, which is steadily growing stronger and stronger, beginning to rival Athilia in power and size. Everil is struggling to keep Miros under control, as its ruler is cruel and oppressive. But it is draining all their funds, so that they can no longer support us as well. Our budget is tight…"

"I promise I'll find a way," Altina vowed. "I will think of something to keep this church alive…"

That night, Altina wondered what she could do to save the church, in her newly given room. Normally, Altina would have fallen fast asleep in the silk sheets within minutes of entering, but that night, she was wide awake. Dressed in a nightgown, Altina wandered into the central courtyard, thinking of all the sins the man in the fountain commited.

_Cruelty, refusal to give alms, betrayal, lust…_ An inspiration struck Altina. Immediately, she surveyed her body, checking the look of her face in the fountain water's reflection and seeing what her skin felt. Deciding to carry on with her plan, Altina knelt in front of the goddess and behind the man, praying to receive forgiveness for what she had to do.

"Let me sin, goddess, to save your religion," Altina prayed. Immediately, she headed out to town after going back to her room to get a dress on. She had chosen a loose, black one to wear, to get her the job she would need.

In the slums of the capital of Everil, Altina walked with fear. The buildings seemed as if they would collapse on her any moment and the road was all gravel instead of being paved. Everywhere, there were drunken men brawling and people digging through trash to find food. She headed into the only fine building there, which was probably the only reason anyone would be in the slums besides misfortune and poverty.

"So, ya want a job 'ere?" the building's owner, a man in his 30s, asked. Altina gulped and nodded. "Well, yer attractive enough to be sold to the sex-craved men that come here but the only reason anyone comes 'ere for work is to come 'ere for money, aye?"

"Yes, I need money," Altina replied, thinking of a way to convince him. Remembering a time when a priest took her class outside to see the city and met a prostitute, she tugged at her dress a little to make it slip down slightly. "See, I'll do fine here, handsome."

"Well, ye certainly know 'ow to play the part, don'tcha? But that's not enough…see, I keep prices a bit low to keep business 'igh, and the only way the poor folk here for a job can make money is to be good in bed, to get a bonus. Otherwise, I'll 'elp find another job for you."

"…so how do I prove my worth?" Altina questioned.

"Sorry, but the only way is...see, I 'ave many friends, and most ramble on and on about how good or bad women are. So…only way is for me to see personally," the man muttered, a bit regretfully. Altina could see he started this business for those who worked here, not for himself or those who would pay.

Praying forgiveness for preparing to break her vow of celibacy, Altina nodded. An hour later, she received the job.

Three months from then, countless men had abused her. Thankfully, she had never gotten pregnant, but every time she broke her vow of celibacy, her soul diminished. The joy of life was fading away, even though now the church was flourishing quite well. Even when she was promoted for giving out so much money, Altina felt no happiness. There was no sanctuary from the terror she felt every day.

Her magic, both tomes and staves, had faded away a month ago. Altina had not shared this secret with anyone.

"Get on the bed now," the man requested as Altina realized her eyes were closed. Opening them, Altina saw that the man was fully nude now. Tightening her fists, Altina walked towards the bed, backwards so that the man would still see her front and give her more money. Laying on the bed, she spread her arms and legs out.

_I sinned and have been abandoned. I made the wrong choice…forgive me, Ashera…_

* * *

So, worse than before? Better? Too descriptive? Too much for a T rating now? Well, tell me it all in a review, please!

Oh, and remember, I take requests, mostly FE7-related ones. But I will do FE9 and also can do most FE6 stuff now.


End file.
